When the darkness calls
by BraticusTheBarbarian
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is the tale of how I found myself locked away, all because society deemed me mentally unstable. This story will not be pleasant. I'll tell you of things you didn't believe were possible and of a girl who could see into your soul.
1. Introduction

Greetings reader,

Welcome to my story!

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so naturally there will be plenty flaws along the way. I am an avid reader but I felt it was time to try my hand at creating rather than imagining and see what the mass opinion of my skills would be. All constructive critisizim is welcome, however I will not entertain outlandish remarks of the insensitive nature. Should there be a great intrest in the story I will continue to add chapters as well as play around with a few other story ideas I have.

Let the Games begin,

Yours truly,

BraticusTheBarbarian.

 _Introduction_

382.

The number of padded, perfectly symetrical squares lining the walls. 382.

How do I know this you ask? Well, when you are forced to stare at it for roughly 14 hours of your day (assuming you've slept, if not then more), you tend to get well aquainted with your surroundings. Being held against your will can give you all the time in the world to stare aimlessly at the prestinely white cushioned walls. Its either that or reflect on your life and what led you to knowing that there are exactly 382 white cushioned blocks on the walls. To be honest its not something I like thinking about, hence the counting.

But then again, you came here for a story didn't you?

I should warn you, this isn't going to be a pleasant one. You probably won't believe a word I say. Who could blame you? No one believed me when I first told it, which is why I landed up here in the first place. Staring at the walls while being numbed into complacentcy. It is within human nature to disregard tales such as mine for the ramblings of a dark and twisted mind. They remain blissfully ignorant to what creeps through the darkest of shadows in favour of turning their faces to the brightly lit lies that they tell themselves to get through the day.

I suppose we should start at the very begining.

My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, and this is the story of how I came to find myself in Konoha's Institute for the criminally insane.

AN: Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue with the rest of the story.


	2. 1 - The Strangest Things

Greetings reader,

Welcome to the first chapter.

The previous one, as noted by the **_heading_** , was just a short introduction to the story. If this has confused you I appologize. Please enjoy and review, as constructive critisim, complaints and compliments are always welcome and appreciated. If there are any gramatical or spelling errors that I might have missed please do not hesitate to inform me.

Welcome to my show.

Yours faithfully,

BraticusTheBarbarian

 _Chapter 1 - The Strangest Things_

Time. Its a concept we have all pondered at least once over our life span. Is it real?

Tangible even? Can we travel backwards or forwards in it? Can we stop it?

So many questions. So many possible answers.

Right now Sasuke's only concern with time was why he was awake at such an ungodly hour. He rolled over and glanced at the digital clock perched on his nightstand.

 _Why the fuck am I awake at 03:47 in the morning?_

Rolling onto his back once more he rested his fore arm across his eyes only to fnd his forehead beaded with sweat. Frowning he began to wonder what caused it seeing as it was mid-winter and his heater wasn't set nearly high enough so as to cause sweating. Resigning himself to leave the comfort of his bed he lifed his blood red silken comforter and ambled over to his en-suite bathroom, hissing slightly at the coolness of the marble bathroom foor. Once he reached the glass shower doors he began to strip his sweat dampened clothing and then proceeded to turn the faucet on all the while grumbling to himself.

 _Might as well start my workout now seeing as I'm already awake._

30 minutes later he was showered and fully clothed in his winter running gear. He quietly opened his door and padded downstairs so as not to wake up the rest of the house. He then slipped out the house and began his morning run. December was a grand time in the Uchiha household. With Christmas right around the corner the mansion was filled to the brim with decorations, food and gifs. Relatives from all over came over the night before christmas at his mothers request. With christmas only four days away, preperations were in full swing to recieve the guests.

Mikoto Uchiha was not a woman you could say no to. Even the great Fugaku Uchiha himself rarely ever managed to avoid doing her biding. All she needed to do was bat her rich brown eyes, so brown they were almost black with swirling undertones of scarlet running through them, and she would have her way. She was a petite woman with long flowing black hair that reached down her back and a sweet smile that served to mask her cunning wit. His father, on the other hand, was a man who favored a more stoic dispossition. His mouth was usually set in a grim line across his face and only ever softened when it came to his mother. He favoured his hair slightly longer than what was generally associated with multi-billionnairs. His eyes were as black as slate and had asteely edge to them despite being surrounded by tell tale signs of his age. Itatchi, his older brother, favoured their fathers looks but held a quiet and calming composure.

Sasuke himself took afer his mother when it came to his appearance but had a more fiesty version of his fathers personality. This was the cause of many arguments between him and his father due to both being entirely to stubborn to reason with.

His father favoured itachi greatly over Sasuke, much to the displeasure of the young man. He'd gotten, for the most part, over the fact that he would never please his father and stopped trying at the tender age of fourteen. Now, a grown twenty four year old man, he sought out and persued his own dreams and ideas, much to the ire of his father. He had studied very hard and graduated highschool at the age of seventeen with several distinctions. Due to his encellent marks and work ethic he recieved a bursary for one of the best medical school's in the continent and promptly moved to Otogakure no Sato despite his fathers best eforts to put him to work at his company like his brother Itatchi.

As much as Sasuke loved his family, he wanted to go out into the world and make something of himself without the aid of his parents. He had worked part-time as a waiter at first until he turned eighteen where he then took on being a bartender as the money was better and the hours were flexible enough to ft in with his schooling curriculum. The money he made afforded him a small apartment three blocks away from a hospital he would later take up his internship in. It was small and mostly bare for the first few months but it was his and he had earned it all on his own. He was proud of what he had accomplished with his life, his family was to. Even his father was, although he had never voiced it to him, as he could be often caught bragging about his son to his fellow collegues.

He had come to his parents house for the holidays, at the insistance of his mother, before he decided to move back to Konoha to take up residency at one of their most elite hospitals as their newest neurosurgeon. A few weeks ago, when he frst arrived, he had been in the process of apartment hunting when his mother suggested he stay with them for a while so that he had ample time to search for the "perfect" place. In his opinion his mother was just trying to get him to move back in with them. Seeing no harm in staying there for a few weeks over the holiday season he agreed and made a mental note to renew his search in the new year.

The morning air was biting against his exposed face, his normally pale skin becoming dusted with red. He jogged along in silence, enjoying the peace that came with the morning hour. This part of town was lined with large estates, they towered over the young man with an erie pride in the darkness of the winter morning. The wealthy were in constant competition over their properties, always trying to outdo one another with their perfectly manicured lawns and daunting walls. The eyes of their security teams watched him as he passed by, always on alert and suspicious. Their stares were critical and unwelcome to him so he continued on his way down the street towards the large orchid that dominated the whole lef side of the neighborhood. Stopping at the outskirts to catch his breath he gazed up at the foreboding trees before straightening and entering them without further hesitation. It was dark and quiet. The stillness was both appreciated and unnerving. He continued forward, keeping the easy pace he set for himself. He stumbled apon a small clearing that was awash with tall strands of dry grass blowing slightly in the winter breeze. The bare trees surrounding it in an almost perfect circle. He walked to the center and gazed at his surroundings, noting the strange sense of emptyness that seemed to cover the area.

Deciding this was far enough for his run, he turned with the intention of heading back towards town. Before he could make it to the tree line however, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the strangest thing he had ever seen in his short life.

A woman, no older than he was, was peering at him from just infront of the tree line. Her hair flowed down her petite body, brushing her bare feet. It was dark, the colour of midnight, with thin streaks of violet weaving in between and clashed with the white of her long, thin, sleeveless night gown. Her skin was pale, so pale that alabaster would have been stricken with envy. She almost looked sickly. Plump petal pink lips were relaxed against her face. She had her hands clasped infront of her and her head cocked to the side while she stared at him with what he believed were eyes that could have only belonged to the blind. They were milk white, but strangely focused as she herself took him in.

"You shouldn't be out here dressed like that, you're going to catch your death in this weather." He stated as she continued to look him over.

He started to move forward with the intent of passing her when she suddenly frowned, a deep expression on her otherwise delicate features. Her gaze was no longer on him, but rather past him. Confused, he glanced behind him only to discover nothing there. Just the rest of the empty clearing. Turning back towards the woman with the intent to ask her what she was doing here by herself in the dead of winter, he suddenly found himself all alone.

Looking around he found no traces of the strange woman from before.

 _Weird..._

He proceeded to leave the orchid and head back to his parents place where he could indulge in much needed cofee.

He arrived back home only to discover the front door slightly ajar and the security team no where to be found. Feeling unsetled he slowly pushed open the door to the house.

The house was wrapped in a blanket of darkness. The only sounds to be heard were his light footsteps on the rich mahogany foors, his soft breathing and the faint ticking of a clock somewhere further into the recieving room. Glancing down at his wrist watch, he frowned at the time.

 _06:32? Shouldn't my parents be awake by now?_

Walking up the stairs to his room he padded along the passage way, his footsteps falling with a quiet thump, thump, thump. His brothers room, which was across from his, had the door slightly pushed open.

Curious, he paused and contemplated checking up on him seeing as he was usually an early riser, never sleeping in past 05:30. Deciding to take a quick peek he pushed his door and stuck his head in through the opening. It was prestinely clean and completely void of anything personal. His brother was no where to be found and Sasuke wondered what he was up to at such an early hour. Shrugging he exited his room and entered his own. Stripping his clothing once again. He proceeded to have another quick shower to divest himself of the sweat he had built up from this mornings enersions. He quickly changed and headed downstairs to have breakfast and coffee, expecting to see his parents perched by the breakfast bar as was per usual.

Turning on the light he discovered it was completely empty. Thinking nothing of it he went about making himself a hearty meal of eggs, bacon, toast with jam, fried tomato, mushrooms and hash browns. Serving his food and pouring himself some cofee he sat down and divested the plate of its contents before draining his cup. Satisfed, he washed up and headed back upstairs to his room.

Pausing at the top of the stairs he saw a strange man headed down the hall. Alarmed he shouted afer the man in hopes of scaring him of. The man just continued walking on as if he hadn't heard him at all, turning lef straight through his parents closed bedroom door.

 _What?!_

Bolting afer him he wrenched open the door only to be hit by the most disgusting smell he had ever been privellaged to. Covering his nose he walked in, frantically looking for his parents or any sign of the strange man. The room was dark and before he knew it he was harshly tumbled to the foor having tripped over something large lying in the middlle of the room. Pulling out his phone he turned on the torch to scan his surroundings. He came face to face with the rotting remains of a mangled and badly decomposed corpse.

Freaking out, he abruptly sat up and back pedalled only to stop at the feeling of his hand smashing through someting slimy. Turning, he found that his hand had in fact gone through the chest cavity of a second, just as decomposed, corpse. Wrenching his hand out he got up and ran out of his parents room, downstairs and out the front door where he proceeded to lose his morning meal.

His mind was reeling with what was going on. He punched in the number for the police and only hoped his family was somewhere safe.

A long fifteen minutes later the authorities arrived.

The house was thoroughly searched.

Once it was determained safe, they proceeded to investigate what might have happened. The corpses were bagged and pulled into the awaiting medical van while Sasuke stood by being questioned.

They asked him what had happened and he explained the details of his morning from coming back to the house after his morning run to seeing the strange man and then fnding the bodies. The offcers questioned him on the possible whereabouts of his family members and whether there were any other members not accounted for. He replied that he did not know where they could have gone to and that it was just his parents, his brother and himself that lived on the property. The staff were on leave due to the festive season and the only other unaccounted for people were the security guards that were usually stationed around the property. They informed him that they would begin a search immediatly and that he should stay nearby incase they should return. He quickly agreed and implored them to call him as soon as any news came up.

That night he decided against sleeping upstairs, favouring to stay in the entertainment room instead. He turned on the tv and noted that the incedent was already splashed across the news headlines. Frowning at the tv he switched it off and lay down on the couch with the covers pulled over him. Finally at three in the morning, afer much tossing and turning, he managed to fall into a fitfull sleep.

The next morning he was awoken to the ring of the door bell. Hoping with all his might that it was his parents and brother, he raced to answer the door. His breathing came to a halt as he came face to face with two offcers, anticipating the worst.

"Mr Uchiha, we need to have a word with you down at the precinct. If you'll please come with us." the first offcer informed him.

"What's this about? I already gave you all the information I could. Is there any news on my parents or my brother?"

"Sir, all will be disclosed at the station. I was just sent to collect you."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be ready in two minutes. Come in so long if you want."

He quickly changed and grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, then headed to where the two offcers were waiting. He followed them to their patrol car and climbed in the back.

His driveway's outter enterance was swamped with reporters from all over trying to get the latest scoop. Driving through them they made their way to the station where Sasuke was seated in an interogation room and made to wait.

Shortly afer his arrival to the room, the door was opened and a slender man dressed in a neat suit entered. As the man sat down across from him and took in Sasuke's appearance, Sasuke took this time to look him over to.

He was a tallish man with a lithe frame. His dull black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and his eyes, which were a deep rich dark brown, were analytical, studying him as if he were a frog in a science experiment. He was tanned and obviously young, perhaps just a bit older than himself.

"Good day Mr Uchiha, My name is detective Shikamaru Nara and I have been assigned your case. I have come to inform you of the information we have gathered so far."

"Is there any news of my parents?"

"Well Mr Uchiha, this case seems to be quite a strange one indeed. You mentioned before the you were staying with your parents over the festive season correct?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You also mentioned that you had already been there for approximatly Two and a half weeks and that you last saw your family the night before this incident occured, am I correct?"

"Yes, but what does-"

"Then how, pray tell, do you enplain why the heavily decomposed bodies of your parents were found in their room when you allegedly saw them in full health the night before?"

That was how the world of one Sasuke Uchiha came to a complete stand still.


End file.
